


Исак Вальтерсен и разговоры о членах

by monsoon482



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon482/pseuds/monsoon482
Summary: Эскильд уверен, Эвен даёт Исаку много «звоночков».





	Исак Вальтерсен и разговоры о членах

Иногда Эскильд бывал не к месту проницательным. Всё из-за его гей-радара. Сначала могло показаться, что Эскильд просто всех вокруг считает геями. Но так как радар не дал ещё ни одной осечки, похоже, что кругом действительно одни геи и были. 

Согласно его теории, Эвен был геем. Если парень начинает говорить с незнакомым парнем про члены, это первый звоночек.

А «наткнулся на член ─ придётся сосать» ─ почти первое, что Исак услышал от Эвена, когда они только встретились. Эскильд сказал, это тот ещё звоночек. 

Ещё он был уверен, Эвен хочет-таки, чтобы Исак наткнулся. 

Но ведь у Эвена была девушка! Это казалось Исаку исчерпывающим аргументом. 

Когда Эвен пригласил Исака к себе домой, Исак опять ничего такого не заподозрил. А вот Эскильд...

─ Это звоночек. Гей приглашает другого гея! На вечер.

─ Это не звоночек, там будет его девушка, ─ у Исака должна быть мозоль на языке от этой фразы.

По-честному, компания на мини-вечеринку собиралась так себе: Исак, Эвен и Соня. При этом Эвен не виделся со своей девушкой всю неделю. Зачем им Исак? Если они начнут вести себя, как раньше Юнас с Евой ─ лапать друг друга, зажиматься, слишком много и слишком шумно целоваться ─ Исак уйдёт. Хватит, он натерпелся уже этого дерьма, было время. Иногда у него закрадывались подозрения, что влюблённым парочкам для лобзаний жизненно необходимы свидетели. 

─ Предохраняйтесь там, ─ сказал напоследок Эскильд, провожая Исака в пятницу вечером из дома. 

В комнате Эвена воняло травой. Соня блистала лишь своим отсутствием. Как объяснил Эвен, на неё свалились какие-то «важные дела». Вообще-то Исак с Эвеном были не такие уж и друзья, чтобы зависать вечерами. Почему бы Эвену просто не отменить их мини-вечеринку и не помочь собственной девушке с её «делами»? 

«Он просто воспитанный», ─ решил Исак. Эвен не из тех, кто в последний момент кинет, подведёт. Другой ответ на этот вопрос прозвучал в голове почему-то голосом Эскильда. Вслух такое лучше не произносить. 

После пары бутылок пива Эвен предложил посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Выбор пал на один из сониных дисков с артхаусом. Исаку было до задницы, что смотреть. 

Они расселись на диване и включились в просмотр. На экране сразу начала твориться какая-то херня. Первое, что они увидели: большое, непонятное нечто. Исак вытянул шею, всматриваясь. Камера медленно отъезжала, отъезжала, обзор увеличивался, и затем выяснилось: это загадочное непонятно что – огромное мужское достоинство человека в ванне. 

Исак издал звук, похожий на смешок и икоту одновременно. 

Эвен выматерился на Соню. 

Далее герой на экране вышел из ванной и приступил к смачному рукоблудству. 

Эвен предложил выключить. 

Исак отмахнулся: вроде его такое не парит, и вообще, он терпеть не может чувство незавершённости. 

Фильм они досмотрели.

В центре сюжета были: этот извращенец-рукоблуд, не брезгующий аутофиляцией*, нимфоманка, парень со своим любовником-стариком, и много-много, нескончаемо много откровенных сцен.

Исак делал вид, что ситуация, в которую он попал, забавна.

Он всё списал бы на совпадение. Если бы не Эскильд. 

─ Святые божечки, вы смотрели на свидании такие горячие фильмы? Вы сидели рядом? На разных креслах? На полу? На одном диване, да? Он тебя хочет! 

─ Это было не свидание, Эскильд.

На следующий день Эвен прислал смс. В ней было фото согнувшегося в три погибели человека: тот сам себя орально удовлетворял. Эвен подписал фотографию, мягко говоря, странно: _«увидел и вспомнил о тебе»_.

Что, чёрт дери? Конечно, Исак догадался, это лишь отсылка к тому самому фильму, который они посмотрели накануне. Но какого хрена?

_«Не хочешь сходить в кино? Кажется, я задолжал тебе фильм. В этот раз никакого артхауса»,_ ─ предложил Эвен позже. 

Когда Исак показал эту смс Эскильду, тот с поистине индейским улюлюканьем стал бегать по комнате. 

─ Минеты в кинотеатре ─ мои самые любимые минеты. Соглашайся! 

─ При чем тут ты, вообще? ─ ответил Исак. 

При чём тут минет ─ тоже стоило бы спросить.

 

*аутофиляция — фелляция, при которой половой член ласкается собственным ртом и языком. Самоминет.

 

* * *

 

_«Привет. Пойдёшь на вечеринку к Эмме в пятницу?»_ – написал Эвен.

 

_«Ещё не знаю»,_ – ответил Исак.

 

_«На уроке сейчас?»_

 

_«Да. Сидим с Саной на биологии, изучаем половое размножение».  
_

 

_«В учебнике есть картинки по этой теме?»_

 

_«Ага»._

_«Сфоткай, пришли одну»._

 

Исак хихикнул, как дебил. Сана зыркнула так, будто засомневалось в его психическом здоровье.

 

_«Я шучу»,_ ─ пришло через несколько секунд от Эвена.

 

_«Тут есть половая система шимпанзе. Надо?»_ ─ написал Исак, не зная, как ещё пошутить в ответ.

 

_«Нет, я не настолько извращенец, чтобы любоваться половыми органами шимпанзе»._

 

Больше переписываться не дала Сана. Она так шумно показательно вздыхала, что Исаку пришлось отдать всего себя биологии.

 

* * *

 

Спросонья Исак решил, что прикроватную тумбочку тошнит: та издавала громкие рыкающие звуки. Исак испугался, сел, прижав руки к груди. Он моргал и тупил, а потом до него всё же дошло, в чём дело. Исак нащупал телефон на тумбочке.

От Эвена «Группа Уюта»:

_«Я тут задумался. Ты бы тронул хер шимпанзе, если бы за это тебе заплатили пять тысяч крон, например?»_

Исак, ничего не соображая, с осуждением уставился на тумбочку.

_«Или за какую-нибудь сверхспособность?»_ – пришло следом.

Исак не понял.

_«Путешествие во времени?»_

_«Какой у тебя любимый супергерой?»_

Исак опять не понял. Он свесил ноги с кровати и уставился в темноту комнаты.

_«Эй? Исак!»_

_«Я бы за пять штук потрогал»,_ — прочитал Исак и отложил телефон обратно на тумбу. 

Совет Эскильда точно не помешал бы. 

 

* * *

 

Утром смс-сообщение показалось Исаку ещё более нелепым, чем оно было, поэтому он постеснялся обратиться за консультацией к своему гуру. 

От Эвена «Группа Уюта»:

_«Насчет моих ночных сообщений. Если ты ничего не читал ещё, то не читай, удали. Там ничего интересного»._

_«Ты читал?»_

_«Я был пьян. Я извиняюсь. Я бы не стал трогать член шимпанзе»._

_«Честно»._

_«Ни за что»._

_«Исак!»_

_«Ответь»._

_«Я бы не трогал член обезьяны, клянусь»._

_«Исак»._

_«Чёрт»._

 

_«Да я понял, успокойся. Не отвечал, потому что был в душе»,_ – всё же отправил Исак позже.

На самом деле Исак нихерашеньки не понял.

 

* * *

 

Эвен сказал, он не такой извращенец, чтобы рассматривать половые принадлежности животных. Шимпанзе. Или как он там сказал... Во всяком случае, об этом можно было уже забыть. Но хера с два перепала такая возможность. Исак лежал после школы на своей кровати звёздочкой, когда Эвен прислал ему какую-то ссылку. Ни о чём не подозревая, Исак открыл гиф-анимацию. 

_«Это точно то, что ты хотел отправить?»_ ─ написал он после просмотра.

 

_«Не могу сейчас проверить. Я ошибся? Что там?»_ — ответил Эвен.

 

_«Тут про табун коней. Весь обзор в кадре загораживает лошадиный член»._

_«Нет. Про какой-то член я не присылал»._

 

Исак даже расслабился. Но Эвен ответил следом:

 

_«Я присылал про членище! У него огромный, огромный член! Это пиздец!»_

 

А что он хотел? Это же конь! Что Исаку нужно на это ответить? 

− Эскильд? Не хочешь посмотреть одну гифку?

Гуру отреагировал так же, как и Эвен – спокойно. Он посмеялся: такой прикол! Может быть, и правда, в этом нет ничего странного? 

 

* * *

 

Пятница. В череде одинаковых дней пятница всегда веет интригой, новизной, ожиданием. Вечеринка была ещё ничего, ровно до позорного падения настенной полки Исаку на голову. 

− На неё нельзя ставить бутылки, ─ по слогам повторяла одно и то же хозяйка дома – Эмма, но толку-то? 

Исак прикладывал к больной голове пакет замороженной фасоли, шатался по дому в поисках свободной спальни – прилечь. 

_«Линн, почему Эскильд не берёт трубку?»_ ─ написал он. 

─ Ну, ты как? – возник из ниоткуда Эвен. – Как головка? Выросла шишка?

Ему обязательно так говорить? Или это Исак сам всё перекручивает?

─ Сегодня явно не мой день.

Исак приложил холодную упаковку другой стороной ко лбу и откинулся спиной на стену.

─ Все спальни заняты, а у меня голова раскалывается. Я, наверное, домой поеду.

У Эвена лицо сделалось таким, будто его тоже огрела полка.

─ Тебя подвезти?

─ Нет, я как-нибудь доберусь. 

─ Тоже скоро пойду. Скучно тут. 

Заминка показалась Исаку неловкой, поэтому он «спрятался» за своей привычной «занавеской»: сунул нос в телефон, открыл входящее сообщение от Линн:

_«Эскильд обиделся и куда-то свалил. Я просто сказала, что он только и может паразитировать. Сегодня была его очередь готовить ужин. Но он фиг что сделал»._  
  
_«Я скоро буду. Форс-мажор»,_ ─ быстро набрал в ответ Исак и поднял взгляд.

─ Может, полежим немного? ─ спросил Эвен и как-то странно улыбнулся. ─ Голова не кружится?

Сразу после предложения полежать она у Исака закружилась ещё сильнее.

─ Негде. Все спальни заняты парочками, ─ пояснил Исак.

Эвен приоткрыл одну дверь, заглянул внутрь. 

− Эти пока только целуются. Ещё можно выгнать. 

Исак смутился сильнее.

─ Да ну. Забей. 

Эвен прислонился плечом к стене рядом с Исаком. Исак покраснел, по его виску стекала оттаявшая с упаковки фасоли вода. 

─ Кстати, знаешь, почему нам нравится целоваться? ─ деловито начал Эвен. ─ Из-за сосательного рефлекса. 

─ Соса-тельного? 

─ Да. Поцелуй – это тот же сосательный рефлекс, заложенный в нас ещё с рождения и грудного вскармливания. 

От Линн:

_«Эскильд пришёл из магазина и принес лазанью. Пахнет обалденно. Приходи, на ужин лазанья»_. 

─ Нам нравится сосать на уровне рефлекса. То есть целоваться, ─ голос Эвена звучал отдалённо, будто сквозь вату в ушах. Он говорил так медленно, так аккуратно, словно торт глазурью покрывал. Кажется, даже вода на висках Исака вскипела. 

От Линн: 

_«Зря я на него накричала. Он хороший»._

─ Исак, я вызвала тебе такси. И нашла аспирин, − появилась вдруг на лестнице Эмма. Не совсем уж вдруг, это же был её дом.

У Исака всё расплывалось перед глазами, а в голове носились только одно: сосать, лазанья, аспирин...

Сегодня явно не его день. 

Он вышел на шатающихся ногах на улицу: решил, что удобнее дожидаться такси самому. Он думал про рефлексы и Эвена, его мокрая голова замерзала на холодном ветру. 

От Линн:

_«Можешь не спешить. Эскильд, оказывается, себе купил лазанью. И уже всё съел»_. 

 

* * *

 

─ Ну как вечеринка? ─ Эскильд выглянул из дверного проёма.

Исак иронично развёл руками и указал на приложенный к голове полиэтиленовый пакет со льдом.

─ На меня упала полка, как ты думаешь прошла для меня вечеринка?

Эвен «Группа Уюта» ─ высветилось на экране. Исак открыл входящее:

_«Добрался домой?»_

 

_«Да»,_ ─ ответил Исак.

 

_«Долго пришлось такси ждать?»_

_«Да уж. Было холодно. Отморозил всё. Ещё и эта фасоль ледяная».  
_

 

_«Прямо всё?»_ ─ уточнил Эвен.

 

─ Напиши, что за твой член он может не беспокоиться! Напиши, напиши, напиши! ─ раздавал советы подсматривающий Эскильд.

_«Ну, самое главное осталось в целости и сохранности»,_ ─ набрал Исак. Вот. Хорошо, да. Не прям уж и понятно, о чём он. Это не то, что советовал написать гуру, но Исак был доволен своим ответом. 

_«На всякий случай проверь, точно ли всё в порядке с "самым главным"»._

Хорошо, что Эскильд этого уже не увидел. Исак решил, что лучшая реакция – игнор. Но Эвен не отступил.

_«Проверил?»_ ─ прислал он через несколько минут.

Ах ты ж ёбаный чёрт. Проверил, блядь! 

В ответ Исак отослал ржущий смайлик.

Надо спросить у Саны про сосательный рефлекс, она хорошо разбирается в биологии. Нет, стоп. Он не станет такое у неё спрашивать. 

Исак ушёл на общую кухню к снова затеявшим спор соседям.

− Эскильд. Как думаешь, правда, что у нас с младенчества сохраняется сосательный рефлекс? Поэтому мы любим целоваться.

− Правда, − вставила Линн. − Вот у Эскильда отличный сосательный рефлекс. Только и делает, что из людей сосёт. 

− Дорогая! Договорились, завтра и послезавтра ужин с меня. Идёт? 

− Смотри мне! ─ предупредила Линн.

− Кстати, Исак. Пригласи Эвена на ужин.

− Что? Нет!

− И приберись у себя в комнате. Хочешь, чтобы Эвен увидел весь этот срач? Нельзя сразу показывать себя с плохой стороны.

− Никого это не волнует, кроме тебя, ─ возмутился Исак, вспоминая, где у них в доме хранятся швабры. 

− Нет, волнует. Вот придёт Эвен, увидит, какой ты засранец, и сразу же перестанет тебя клеить! 

Исак вспомнил: швабры находились в их кладовке.

 

* * *

 

Исак сидел на кровати и сдирал с себя слишком тесные брюки, из-за жары прилипшие к его заднице.

− Иса-а-ак! ─ в своей театральной манере растянул Эскильд из другой комнаты. ─ Закажем пиццу? А то я приготовлю такой пиздец, что мы втроём откинемся. Я тут нашёл одну доставку еды, у них меню необычное. Мне хочется пиццу с ананасами и анчоусами на тесте в форме сердечка. Но Линн сказала, что эта пицца на жопу похожа. И типа поэтому она мне так понравилась. Линн хочет чёрную пиццу, называется «Тлен». Не очень как-то звучит. Исак! Что скажешь? Которую заказывать? «Тлен» или «Жопу»? 

− Да мне всё равно, выбирайте сами, ─ Исак спустил брюки к щиколоткам и устало выдохнул. Как же было лень. Его телефон коротко завибрировал.

_«Хочу Соне отослать горячее видео. Заценишь?»_ ─ присылает Эвен. 

Кажется, у Исака скоро выработается нервный тик на его сообщения. Дрожащим пальцем он клацнул по ссылке.

На видео человек непонятного пола брал в рот огромный… кхм… Смачно, с оттяжкой, явно наслаждаясь процессом. 

− Ты что, смотришь порнуху? Исак, надо дверь закрывать! ─ Картина Эскильду представлялась зашибенная: Исак в спущенных штанах сидел на кровати и смотрел слишком шумное кино для взрослых. 

_«Наушники придумало человечество для таких как ты, бесстыдник»,_ − прислал в смс Эскильд уже из своей комнаты.

И как ему теперь объяснить, чем именно он тут занимался?

_«И смотри простыни не пачкай. Стирка только в понедельник»_ , ─ не успокаивался Эскильд.

Исак откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Соображал он очень медленно. Казалось, горячие кадры из видео отражались на потолке, стенах, на обратной стороне его глаз.

_«Давай уже, скидывай, что ты там интересненького откопал. Тоже хочу глянуть»,_ ─ не выдержал Эскильд.

 

_«Я ничего не копал, это Эвен ролик прислал»_. 

 

_«Что-о-о-о???»_

 

От топота Эскильда завибрировали стены. Он ворвался в комнату Исака и бомбочкой плюхается к нему на кровать. Исака немного подбросило на матрасе. 

─ Он прислал тебе порнуху? Иисус! Да он тебя клеит! 

─ Это вроде как для Сони, его девушки. Просит заценить.

─ Дай посмотреть! Дай! ДАЙДАЙДАЙ! 

Эскильд деловито просмотрел видео, будто какой-то познавательный фильм с «Дискавери».

─ Что мне ответить? ─ еле дождавшись конца, поинтересовался Исак.

─ Мм. Спроси, он может так, как этот парень в ролике?

─ Ты сдурел?

─ Я уверен, он ждёт, чтобы ты спросил.

─ Так это всё-таки парень? 

─ Ну конечно!

─ Но ролик вроде как для Сони предназначался.

─ Исак! Маленький мой, маленький-маленький наивный педик. Ну как же ты очаровательно наивен!

− Эскильд, пожалуйста, посерьёзнее. Это уже не первая такая херня от него. И я реагирую как-то неправильно, раз это до сих пор продолжатся. Что ему надо?

─ Он тебя хочет. 

─ Опять ты начинаешь…

− Исак, спроси уже, умеет ли он так, как на видео? Спроси. И увидишь, что будет.

─ Может, я не хочу смотреть, что будет…

─ Переспи с ним!

─ Эскильд!

─ Заладил «девушка, девушка». Тебе какая разница? Не у тебя же девушка, не твой цирк – не твои обезьяны. Ты свободный парень. Переспи.

─ А если в этом нет никакого скрытого смысла? Если это просто тупые шуточки? Я сделаю первый шаг, он меня пошлёт и, я всё просру! Мне хочется продолжить общаться с ним даже по-дружески.

− Общаться про члены? Вы только об этом и ведёте разговоры. 

─ Не только об этом, ─ Исак приложил все силы, чтобы вспомнить хотя бы одну тему, которая бы крутилась не вокруг секса. 

─ Ты его хочешь? 

─ У него девушка, сколько раз повторить? 

─ Забудь ты уже о ней. Просто представь: вам ничто не мешает, вы голые, вам обоим хочется трахаться, вы даёте друг другу то, что нужно. И только чистый кайф между вами. Больше ничего. 

─ Но…

─ И не существует никаких «но»! Ну так что? Переспал бы с ним? 

Исак задумался. На самом деле, только сделал вид. 

─ Да так кто угодно с кем угодно переспал бы, ─ сознался Исак.

Ну ведь действительно же! Эскильд залился победным смехом и не ответил.

 

* * *

 

В пятницу вечером Эвен прислал фотографию.

Исак посмотрел. Потом он неподвижно сидел, пялился на экран, и, кажется, слышал тиканье часов из комнаты Линн.

_«Упс. Не тебе»_ , ─ вскоре увидел Исак новую смс рядом с отправленным фото. 

_«Ты, блядь, серьёзно? Думаешь, я поверю в эту херню, что ты ошибся?»_

Эвен ответил через долгих пять минут.

_«Раз уж так вышло, может, скажешь пару слов о нём?»_

_«Скажу! Ты ебанулся!»  
_

 

_«Что не так?»_

_«Это же твой член, придурок!»_

 

Исак, конечно, оценил размеры Эвена по достоинству, но находиться в постоянном состоянии недоумения ему уже порядком надоело.

Эвен не отвечал бесконечных полчаса. А потом:

_«Да кто ещё из нас придурок! Как меня только угораздило втрескаться по уши в такого придурка?»_

_«Сколько ещё должно пройти времени, чтобы жирные намёки до тебя дошли?»_

_«Ты не придурок, извини, Исак»._

_«Может, и придурок. Но горячий придурок»._

_«Не собираешься отвечать?»_

_«Супер!»_

 

_«А прямо нельзя было сказать?»_ ─ написал Исак, надевая на ходу чистое бельё и футболку.

 

_«Я жду ровно полчаса, если не придёшь, то всё», ─ прислал Эвен._

_«Что "всё"»?_

_«Тогда я приду»._

 

─ Эскильд! ─ нараспев позвал Исак, впрыгивая в штаны и куртку. 

Гуру обнаружился на кухне. Он готовил рагу. Казалось, этот день уже ничто не способно сделать более сумасшедшим. 

─ Мой гуру! Как думаешь, если парень на прямую говорит, что…

Эскильд поднял бровь в ожидании. Исак замялся, а потом расплылся в довольной улыбке.

─ Хотя... тут я уже и сам разберусь. 

— Предохраняйся, маленький! — крикнул вслед Эскильд и, заглянув в кастрюлю, бросил лопатку. ─ Да твою ж мать, опять дерьмо какое-то. За суп вроде должно прокатить.


End file.
